


Pictures

by TashxTARDIS



Series: AoS Coda challenge [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 4o4 coda challenge, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: Fitz and Simmons spend some time with Daisy after she returns to the base





	

“Do we have to do this?” Fitz asked. 

Jemma tightened her grip on his hand so he wouldn’t try to let go. Fitz made so many bribes to her so he wouldn’t have to do this, and though she planned to hold him to those promises, she wasn’t going to let him get out of this. 

“Yes. You told me the last time you spoke to Daisy you yelled at her. She’s my best friend and you-“ 

“I’m your best friend,” Fitz interrupted 

“You are my boyfriend, partner in life, soul mate, best friend. And Daisy’s best friend. We need to talk about this. Clear the air.” 

Fitz groaned loudly “Don’t you have other things to worry about? Like your polygraph test tomorrow. And anyway, all the two of you are going to do is gossip about me and show her all the pictures you forced me to take with you.” 

Jemma smiled “Well, not all of them. But yeah, pretty much.” 

Fitz groaned again “Then why do I have to be here?” 

Jemma smiled at him “I miss you, and you’re cuddly.” 

Fitz didn’t argue about that. He would be fine with sitting through all the gossip and giggling if it meant that Jemma was cuddled into his side. He missed her too. 

He missed Daisy as well. And a much as he didn’t want to talk to her right now, He knew he needed to. 

Daisy opened the door just seconds after they knocked. The air between them was awkward, but Daisy still let them pass. Fitz awkwardly stood in the doorway, while Jemma let go of his hand to followed daisy to the bed. 

“I’m sorry for the other day,” Fitz said quietly, looking down at his linked hands. Jemma felt for him because he had cried the day Daisy had left. It really hit him hard, and she had been right there to see it. She had to hold him for hours before he was finally able to face the truth that she had left. And even after that, for the first three months, he was convinced she would walk through the hanger doors at any moment, or that maybe she was on some classified mission that only Coulson knew about. 

“I’m sorry too,” Daisy murmured back “I know my leaving hurt you. But trust me, it was the right thing to do. The walls of the base were just closing in and everything reminded me of Lincoln and all the terrible things I had done to you guys.” 

Fitz was a sensitive soul, and even now when the lines of forgiveness were traveling through the two of them, Jemma could still see the tears running down his soft cheeks. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Jemma, leaning his head on her shoulder. Jemma put an arm around him, twisting her neck to place a kiss on his head. They stayed like that for a minute, only looking up to the sound of Daisy’s camera phone. 

“You two are so adorable,” Daisy laughed, handing her phone to Jemma to show her the picture. 

Fitz groaned “I get enough of this from Jemma. Her phone is full of pictures she’s forced me to take with her.”

The three of them moved to the top of the bed and got comfy, Daisy on one pillow and Fitz and Simmons sharing the other. Jemma showed Daisy pictures from the Seychelles and told her as much as she could about what’s going on at shield at the moment. 

“Are you going to get in trouble?” Daisy asked. 

Jemma shrugged “Probably unless I can beat the lie detector, but I’m not Ward.” 

Jemma knew what the consequences of her actions would be even before she made them, but she would never take them back. She would have done anything to bring Daisy back to shield even if it meant sacrificing her new position. 

“What about Fitz?” Daisy asked, “How’s he? I bet he’s real happy that the two of you are together now.” 

“Why don’t you ask him?” Jemma asked, but she looked over at him and saw that he was very asleep, curled into her side.

“Oh.” She reached over and brushed his cheek, careful not to wake him. He looked so young and innocent when he was sleeping like the world hadn’t come and done all those terrible things to him. He looked handsome too, which was always a plus. 

Daisy laughed softly, in love with the sight of her friends so in love. They were happy and that’s all she wanted. 

“He’s happy, or at least he seems to be. And you should have seen his face when we became official. It was so cute; I could tell he was excited but he was holding it in. And he is the best boyfriend ever.” 

Daisy laughed “I’m gonna be the maid of honor at your wedding, right?” 

“Of course, but that’s probably not going to be for a while now. I’m pretty content with just dating. To be honest, we probably don’t need to get married, I just want an excuse to see him in a tux again. Fitz looks fine in a tux.” 

Daisy laughed again “Show me, do you have a picture.”


End file.
